Summer Days In Unova
by Charizard58
Summary: It's another warm summer day in Unova. However Ash only has one thing on his mind; Iris. So today seems like a perfect chance for Ash to impress. However whatever the occasion there's always going to be trouble… (Negaishipping)


**Summer Days in Unova**

**Hey guys it's me Charizard58 and I'm here with my latest negaishipping story. Just in case you unaware, this story is a one-off and has no relation to my 'Best of Negaishipping' story or even my Valentines Day story. I decided to do a summer special as it is summer now (finally) and I hope to make a fanfic for every holiday. I know theoretically summer doesn't count as a holiday but I kind of felt pressured to make a holiday fanfic as I have missed out two holidays (Easter and April Fools Da****y.) ****Anyway once again there will be no author notes in this story as understandably people have complained about them getting in the way of the story so if there is anything you are confused about then you can always say in the review (I will reply via DM,) or you can send me a DM. I should probably stop talking now and start with the story, enjoy...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon (as if I did this would be an actual episode rather than a fanfic,) so all rights go to nintendo.**

As the sun shone in Unova, two ten year old trainers were practising battles with each other. After several moves by both pokemon, Pikachu had finally been declared winner in his friendly battle against Iris' Axew. "We did it Pikachu!" Ash celebrated his victory over his close friend Iris. It was only a friendly battle but nothing could take away the fact that Ash had beaten Iris in a pokemon battle. "You were great today!"

Iris rolled her eyes in disappointment, walking over to Axew. "Axew you battled hard out there, take a good rest." She turned round and looked at Ash. "I guess you won then Ash."

Ash however was still celebrating his win. "Are you sure I didn't cheat?"

"But I thought it was YOU who always accused ME of cheating." She was right. Every time the two battled, Ash would usually win but whenever Iris won Ash tended to take it personally and would often accuse Iris of cheating, even when she had won fair and square.

"Yeah, sure it was."

Iris rolled her eyes again. "Whatever! Anyway I'm a little tired after all that battling, can we go and sit on that park bench over there please!"

"Sure. I'm a little tired as well to be honest."

The two sat down together on the park bench but for a while there was an awkward silence between the two. Ash stared down at Iris. Though he was ashamed to admit it, Ash had a serious crush on her. Whenever the two were together he would always stare at her and admire her. Iris on the other hand wasn't one hundred percent sure that Ash had a crush on her but would notice Ash staring at her all the time. She knew that he didn't mean it but after a while his staring started to make her suspicious. Iris by no means disliked Ash and would be prepared to give him a chance as they had known each other for years but Ash was unaware and didn't want to make their friendship awkward by suddenly asking her out.

"Wow, Iris is so pretty," Ash thought. "If only she felt the same way about me. Ash then looked confused again. "But wait, if I've known Iris for this long then how come I've only just started liking her now?" Ash had never been interested in girls before but in the past year he started to feel differently around them. "Maybe I'm not a little kid anymore," he continued to wonder. Ash had never thought about growing up before. He always imagined that he'd be young forever, following his dreams of being a pokemon master whilst travelling regions. Ash continued his deep thoughts until a slightly concerned Iris noticed him daydreaming.

"Ash, are you okay?" she looked at Ash right in the eye and giggled softly. Ash on the other hand was clueless as to what was going on.

"Wh-wh-what, what's going on?" Ash looked back at Iris.

"Oh nothing you were just daydreaming."

"Oh right, how embarrassing." Ash started to blush. "Damn it she caught me staring at her again! Now she must be suspicious," he thought. "Why do I have to be so clueless all the time?"

However, unfortunately for Ash, although he didn't know, Iris was starting to hold suspicions. "Does he really like me?" she thought confusedly. "He's always staring at me. It's starting to get annoying now. Oh well maybe I should give him a break. It's not his fault. Besides so what if he has a crush on me, after all I've known him for ages now. I'd trust him." Both were in deep thought but at the same time seriously wanted to start talking though both trainers didn't want to be the one to start off a conversation. After a couple of minutes Ash finally decided to start a conversation.

"Well Iris I've got to say. You may have lost that battle but Axew sure has improved a lot."

"Thanks Ash," Iris replied. "Pikachu was great too."

Ash looked at his shoulder to his partner pokemon. "You hear that Pikachu? Even Iris thought you were great.

(Awesome,) pikachu replied.

Iris found the whole conversation rather amusing. "It's sure cute how determined Ash is," she thought. "I guess he is kind of cute after all." Iris now started to feel Axew nudging her by the shoulder. "What is it Axew?" She turned to her Axew. "Oh are you hungry?" Iris knew that her pokemon was hungry but she then turned to Ash. She really didn't want to leave him right now. "Why don't you go into the forest then and look for some berries then."

Ash was surprised at Iris' suggestion but also didn't want to leave Iris. He really wanted to spend more time with her but at the same time didn't want Axew going into the forest by himself. "Why don't you go with him Pikachu?"

(Alright,) Pikachu said slightly confusedly. The two pokemon went off into the forest.

Axew turned to Pikachu (I wonder what all of that was about.)

(Beats me,) Pikachu replied. (I guess the two of them just want to spend more time together.)

(Why do you think there's something going on between the two of them?)

Pikachu stopped and scratched its head. (Hmm, I don't know, maybe there is. After all Ash has been acting differently around Iris.)

(Do you think he likes her?)

Pikachu was about to respond but only for three familiar faces to jump out of a nearby tree unexpectedly. (Oh great,) Pikachu remarked sarcastically.

Meanwhile Ash was still rather nervous about talking to Iris. If Ash really wanted Iris to like her then he'd have to treat her extra specially. "Well Iris, it is a nice day and all." He looked at Iris who was smiling at him. Ash however started to scratch the back of his head. He felt his hand sweating madly. "So, so, I just wanted to know err... do you want to..." Iris' smile now started to grow. "Do you want to go get some ice cream with me?"

Iris' face dropped slightly but she still said yes. "Of course, that would be fun." It wasn't that she didn't feel like having an ice cream right now, because she did, she was just expecting a bigger question.

Ash and Iris got an ice cream cone before returning to the bench. "Yum this tastes awesome!" Ash said out loud in delight.

"It sure does taste great in weather like this," Iris replied. Ash started to see how happy Iris was. "Wow she really is happy," Ash thought. "She's not her usual grumpy self for once. You know it surely won't do much harm if I ask her now. I mean we'll still be friends. Oh I don't know. What if she says no? She'd never forget. It would be so embarrassing." He looked back at Iris. Iris turned to Ash and just smiled. "Oh well what have I got to lose," he continued to think. Ash looked at Iris again. There was no going back now. It was now or never. "Err Iris..."

"What is it Ash?" Iris replied.

"I was wondering if, if-oh what the hell will you go-" Ash however was interrupted suddenly by Iris, who was now starting to panic.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled in panic.

"What is it?"

"I just realised," began Iris. "While we were enjoying our ice cream we totally forgot about our pokemon!"

"Oh my word your right," Ash replied.

"They're probably so worried in the forest alone." As the duo continued to panic they heard a big explosion coming from the forest.

"Oh, they're not alone," Ash said angrily clenching his fist. The duo rushed into the forest before bumping into two familiar figures. They were hiding behind the tree so therefore Ash and Iris couldn't make out who they were.

"Who are you guys and what do you think you're doing?" Iris asked angrily. The duo turned round and it was then when the duo knew who they had bumped into. "Team Rocket!" Iris bemoaned.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation-"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love-"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light-"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"I knew it would be you guys!" Ash said in anger.

"Seriously what is your problem? Why do you have to steal our pokemon?" Iris added on.

"For the boss, he'd really like a pikachu and an axew," Jessie replied.

"Well where are our pokemon anyway?" Ash asked. He started to panic as Pikachu nor Axew were in sight.

"Oh don't worry about trying to save them. They've already been captured. They're with us now." Ash looked around before noticing a team rocket balloon with a cage which Axew and Pikachu were trapped into.

"Oh no," Ash panicked.

(Why didn't you come for us earlier?) Pikachu asked with a puppy-eyed look on his face.

"Anyway we're off now to give these pokemon to the boss," Jessie said while winking at Ash.

"See you later twerps," Meowth teased.

As Ash's face started to heat up with anger, Iris continued to feel concerned. "They're going to take our pokemon!"

"Not on my watch," Ash replied. The balloon started to fly away with the two pokemon still trying to break free. "Come on out Pignite! Now use brick break while the balloon is still relatively low." Pignite charged to the balloon, managing to hit the cage in the balloon but it did no damage whatsoever. Ash groaned as team rocket laughed at his failed attempt.

"This steel is invincible, you'll never manage to break it you twerps!" James mocked

"Oh really, well we're not letting our pokemon go that easy!" A determined yet annoyed Iris replied. "Excadrill come on out! Now use dig and then drill run on the balloon. Excadrill charged into the ground and flew up mightily below the balloon, eventually hitting the balloon sharply. However it still didn't damage the balloon even slightly leaving Iris stunned. Even Excadrill stood there shocked and disappointed that he failed to stop team rocket. "What! How come it didn't do anything?"

Team Rocket continued to laugh at the two trainers who were continuously failing to stop the bounty hunters. "Look you twerps, you can try all day to rescue your pokemon but you'll never stop us. Just face that Pikachu and Axew belong to us now," Jessie replied.

Iris saw that Team Rocket were starting to escape. "Quick Ash, we've got to get that cage before it's too late." The duo climbed up a nearby tree and were now starting to get to the same height as the Team Rocket balloon. Iris turned round at Ash who was below her. "Nearly there Ash, woah-" Iris had slipped off the tree. Despite managing to grab onto a lower branch, Iris knew that despite her tree climbing skills there was no way she would be able to catch up with Team Rocket.

"Iris, are you okay?" Ash yelled.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. You must carry on though."

Ash looked up at the tree. "She's right I've got to save those pokemon," he thought. He managed to climb once again to the level of the balloon. However there was a few foot distance between the tree and the balloon. Ash knew he only had one shot at jumping to the balloon or he would fall and Iris and his pokemon would be gone. It was the leap of faith. Ash started to feel queasy looking at how high he was. He was now looking down in panic. However he saw a figure waving at him. It was Iris, his crush. "Wow she has faith in me; after all of those times she has called me a kid. There's no other option I've got to do this," Ash thought. He then let out a huge leap from the branch which got all of the pokemon around watching in awe. No one however was as nervous as Iris herself. She was biting her fingernails off as if her life depended on it.

"Come on Ash, you can do it," she said to herself. Luckily Ash just managed to get his fingertips onto the top of the balloon basket.

"I did it," Ash thought in awe. "Hang on Pikachu."

As Ash tried to climb into the basket, Team Rocket were too busy planning their flight back to their headquarters. However it was only a matter of time before one of them would spot Ash. Meowth turned round only to see Ash attempting to climb into their balloon. "Hey, the twerp is trying to break in! We've got to stop him!"

Jessie and James turned round only to watch in horror as Ash had nearly climbed into the balloon. Meanwhile Ash had one hand on the cage as he was half in half out of the cage. "Don't worry guys I've nearly got you."

Team Rocket were now starting to panic. "Quick Meowth, do something!" Jessie commanded. Meowth then charged over to Ash and used scratch on his hand which made Ash let go of the cage, which went back into Meowth's hand, and fell out of the balloon. Ash was now falling through the sky whilst screaming in pain due to his scar.

"Ash NO!" Iris panicked as her companion started to fall. As he fell, all of Ash's memories started rushing back to him, how he was given his first ever pokemon in Pikachu and travelling all of the regions with him. If Ash survived the fall, all of those memories would be pointless. Pikachu would be gone. However what troubled him the most was that it was not just Pikachu he had lost, Axew had gone too, and therefore Iris would be too. Ash knew she'd never forgive him. All he could do now was let himself smack the ground as he came closer to it. He closed his eyes as he felt it would soften the impact. However Ash was stunned as instead of hitting a rock hard ground, he landed softly in a pair of arms.

"Huh, what's going on," Ash said confusedly as he opened his eyes. He then saw two familiar chocolate eyes staring at him, with a warm smile.

"It's okay Ash you're safe, it's me Iris!"

Ash looked in awe. "Iris, you, you saved me!" He now started to blush. "After I was a jerk to you."

"When were you a jerk?"

Ash sighed. "Of course I was. I let you down. We've lost our pokemon, and all because of me. I let you down."

Iris now felt her heart being ripped out. "Oh yeah. Please don't blame yourself Ash. It was all my fault. And now the two of us have lost the greatest friends we ever had."

"Don't blame yourself Iris, you didn't-" Ash tried to console Iris but he only made things worse as the distraught dragon master trainee ran of crying. "Wow I can't believe she could be that worked up. Oh who am I kidding? This is all my fault. I put trying to impress a girl ahead of my best friend. What kind of a guy am I?" Ash looked round and once again saw Iris crying in a tree nearby. Ash sighed. "Well here goes nothing." Ash now got to his knees and started to pray. "Dear god of pokemon. I know this may seem pretty silly, but I really screwed up today, I screwed up big time. The thought of Pikachu and Axew with those evil bounty hunters is awful. But not only that, I just can't bare to watch Iris cry all because I let her down. Yet she's still defending me being the sweet girl she is. Please help us get our pokemon back we will be forever grateful to you."

Meanwhile Team Rocket were still riding their balloon. "We're nearly at our base now. The boss is gonna be chuffed," James revelled.

"For once it's fair to say mission accomplished," Meowth added on. However, as Team Rocket started to get the champagne out, the sky started to turn black.

"What's going on?" a confused Jessie asked. Then suddenly a huge blue thunder bolt came from the sky which hit the balloon head on. The impact even managed to destroy the cage.

"What that's impossible," Meowth moaned in anger as the wrecked balloon started to fall. "This balloon was meant to be invincible."

Whilst Team Rocket were now arguing with each other unnecessarily over what had just happened, Pikachu and Axew were now plotting an escape route. (Quick, hold onto me, I might just be able to jump onto that tree,) Pikachu said desperately.

(Okay,) Axew replied. The two pokemon knew that they would have to jump soon or they would crash with the balloon. Axew then grabbed onto Pikachu as the duo leaped for the tree. Luckily they managed to reach the tree while Team Rocket continued to argue.

"You told me this balloon was invincible!" Jessie yelled.

"Don't blame me; the whole balloon was Meowth's idea," James replied.

"Well I didn't know lighting could destroy it."

"It doesn't matter," James responded. "We're not letting the boss down next time. We'll get Pikachu for sure!" He said valiantly as the trio as well as the wrecked balloon flew in the distance.

Meanwhile Axew and Pikachu were still climbing to the bottom of the tree. (Awesome leap Pikachu.)

(Nah it was nothing,) Pikachu replied. (I'm trained for that sort of stuff. The two pokemon had finally made it to the ground. (Now we better start finding our trainers.) The duo started searching round as at the moment they were lost in a forest.

(How far away are they?) Axew asked. He was still relatively young and therefore often wasn't used to being away from his trainer so today was a completely different experience for him.

(Not sure, we could be miles away for all I know.)

It was now getting late and back in the forest both trainers were still distraught about the events that took place today, so distraught that even though they weren't particularly annoyed with each other, they were unable to communicate. As the sky was dark and a campfire lit, the duo sat either side of the fire with their backs to each other.

Ash

I still can't believe what happened today. Pikachu's gone; he must be so worried being in the hands of Team Rocket. Curse those evil guys! Oh what am I saying it's my fault, I can't fully be annoyed at Team Rocket; I should be annoyed at myself. If only I had went to the forest instead. Pikachu and Axew would be safe, Iris would be happy; maybe she'd still respect me. Instead I spent all of my time flirting with Iris. She probably doesn't even like me. Why did I bother? Oh I can't talk I still love her; she just probably doesn't feel that way. If only I could have saved the pokemon, then she might have feelings for me. But instead I blew it. She'll never forgive me.

Iris

Look at poor Ash. I bet he's devastated about what happened today. If only I had kept an eye on the pokemon. Everything would be fine and Ash would be happy. Seeing him upset just tears me apart. His dreams of becoming a pokemon master could all be over now he's lost his best friend, or should I say, I've lost his best friend. What kind of a friend am I? The thought of Axew and Pikachu with Team Rocket just makes me cringe. Not like Team Rocket are even going to treat Pikachu and Axew with care. If only I could tell Ash and the two pokemon how sorry I am. I'm a terrible pokemon trainer. If I can lose my pokemon that easily I'll never become a dragon master.

Back in the forest the two pokemon were still searching for camp. It was only until they saw a glow that they realised they were getting closer to camp. (Hey what's that orange glow over there?) Axew asked pointing to the distant glow.

(Not sure it could be anything, let's go over and check,) Pikachu replied before dashing off.

(Wait for me!) Axew yelled as he slowly ran off behind the electric mouse pokemon. The two pokemon continued to run to the glow until it was completely in sight. Axew was panting after continuously chasing Pikachu. (Why did you have to run so fast?) He then saw Pikachu hiding behind a tree. He went over to see what was going on. (Hey it's Iris and Ash!)

Pikachu cut him off however. (Look at Ash and Iris; they must have been worried sick.) The two trainers were asleep now but both still opposite each other. The tree Iris was in faced away from Ash's sleeping bag.

(I never knew they were that worried. Should we let them know we're here now?)

(Nah, we can surely tease them just a little bit.) The two pokemon tiptoed over to their trainers who at the moment were fast asleep. Axew crawled up the tree where Iris was sleeping and lightly snuck into Iris' hair. Pikachu meanwhile tiptoed into Ash's sleeping bag and snug up right next to his trainer. (Goodnight Ash,) he whispered.

Ash opened his eyes the next morning. Weirdly for him he'd had a decent nights sleep. This felt kind of strange for him because he thought sleeping knowing his best buddy in the whole wide world had gone would've felt kind of strange. However that didn't seem to bother him tonight. While still in his sleeping bag he looked up at the sky. It was a summer day so even though it was still rather early in the morning, the sun was already out. He then turned to his left, only to be surprised at the sight of Pikachu right next to him, looking at him. This caught Ash by surprise at first, causing him to jump back and yell in shock. However after a few seconds Ash realised that it was Pikachu, his pikachu, the one he thought he'd never see again.

The yell managed to wake Iris up, who was looking pretty tired. "What is it Ash, what's wrong?" she asked while yawning.

Ash however was too stunned to reply. "Pikachu, it's-it's you!" He continued to look stunned until he finally gave Pikachu a hug. "Oh wow, I never thought I'd see you again! How did you break free?"

(It's a long story. Anyway I am so happy to see you too. I couldn't bare the thought of Team Rocket using me and Axew as guinea pigs or something.)

"That's awesome Pikachu!" Iris responded. She saw how happy Ash was to be reunited with his best friend. "Hey wait, if you're here Pikachu then what about Axew?"

Suddenly Axew popped out of Iris' hair. (PEEKABOO!) It shouted. Iris screamed in shock, which even caused her to fall out of the tree she was in. Even though it was his crush, Ash, as well as Pikachu, couldn't help but laugh as Iris and Axew hit the floor.

Iris started scratching her head. "Oh my head!" She turned at Axew. "Axew, you're here too! It's a miracle!" She hugged her Axew tightly, so tightly he couldn't breathe. Iris didn't care though, her best friend was back! "I'm so sorry I let you go, you must have been so scared! I'll never abandon you again, I promise!"

(Er it's okay,) Axew replied, slightly taken back by Iris' excitement.

While Iris continued to smother Axew, like it was her baby, Ash looked back at Pikachu. "Look Pikachu, it was my fault that you got into that mess. I should have never left you and Axew alone in the forest like that. The thing is I just wanted some time with Iris. I didn't know Team Rocket would come and get you. Oh well I promise I won't make that mistake again."

(It's alright. So are you going to ask her?) Ash looked confused. (You know ask her to go out with you.)

"Oh that," he looked back at Iris. Ash couldn't deny how much he adored her. He found her pretty on the inside and outside. "You know what. It's a great day, I think I will."

(Good for you,) Pikachu replied, giving him a pat on the back. (So when are you going to do it?)

"When the time is right..."

For the rest of the day Pikachu was nudging Ash and constantly asking him; when are you going to do it? Ash started to get annoyed but at the same time knew he would have to tell her how he felt eventually. It now came up to dinner. As Cilan was not with the duo anymore, they would have to make dinner themselves, which the duo found rather challenging. Tonight Iris was in charge of serving dinner. As Pikachu was discussing with Ash once again about when he was going to ask Iris out, Iris came over to the table/bench to serve the food. "Dinners ready!" she called. She had made a bowl of fruit salad.

"Fruit salad, yay," Ash thought sarcastically. "I sure do miss the days when Cilan would make us a steak burger or something like that." Obviously he tried not to make his thoughts obvious in front of Iris as that would annoy her a lot, which Ash was trying to avoid. "This tastes great!" he said, digging into his fruit. Funnily enough he was actually enjoying the food and not just pretending to so he couldn't hurt Iris' feelings.

"Thanks Ash!" she replied.

It was now approaching night as the duo sat on a park bench, while the pokemon went off to play. "Make sure you're in our sight," Iris commanded.

"Yeah we don't want a repeat of yesterday," Ash added on.

(Fine we won't,) the two pokemon said, running off but still making sure that Iris and Ash could see them.

(Hey check this out,)Pikachu whispered to Axew. (Ash told me, he's going to ask Iris to go out with him. He's over there now!)

(Really, we've got to see this.)

As the two pokemon played, Ash was sitting down on a bench with Iris. No one else was with them; it was just the two of them so Ash knew there was no going back. "Hey Ash wasn't there something you were going to ask me before we went to save our pokemon?" Iris asked softly.

Though he was still nervous about asking Iris out, Ash could practically feel the ghost of Pikachu nudging him, even though Pikachu was busy playing with Axew. Today had been a decent day for Ash but it would be topped off if Iris said yes to him. Having said that, if she said no, the day would be spoiled and so would the duo's friendship. Ash eventually decided to go with his gut instinct. "Oh yes there was as a matter of fact."

"Go on," Iris continued.

Ash could feel his palms start to sweat as he began to clear his throat. "Okay here goes. The thing is Iris, we've been going out for- whoops I meant travelling." Ash started to sweat rapidly, this was meant to be his chat-up line yet he had already messed up. "Oh man," he thought. "I totally messed up there." Iris however just giggled. "Wow she didn't get too offended," Ash thought as his confidence suddenly boosted. "Oh what the heck, Iris there's been a question I've wanted to ask you for ages. Iris' face suddenly lit up as both pokemon took a break from whatever game they were playing to witness this moment between the two trainers.

(Look he's going to do it!) Axew said in amazement.

(Come on Ash, you can do it!) Pikachu encouraged. Ash didn't hear him although probably for the best as he didn't know Pikachu was watching and didn't necessarily want him to watch in case Iris said no.

"Iris, will you go out with me." Ash had finally asked the question he had wanted to ask for what felt like an eternity.

"Wow, Ash Ketchum just asked me out," Iris thought. "What should I do? Isn't dating your best friend kind of strange? Oh but he is so sweet, the look on his face just shows it all. How could I possibly say no to him?" "YES!" She shouted excitedly which caught the attention of practically every pokemon in the forest.

(Wow she said yes,) a jaw dropped Axew said.

(Way to go Ash!) Pikachu shouted to his trainer. This time Ash did hear him, but he didn't care. The smile on his face said it all. The love of his life had just said yes to him. What more could he want. Ash was so happy now he felt like he could suddenly start dancing, even though he couldn't. In the end Ash didn't dance embarrassingly but instead jumped into the air and gave out one of his cheesy expressions like he would after he'd won a gym badge or caught a new pokemon.

"Alright, Iris said yes!" He stood with his fist up in the air before sitting down again. Poor old Ash never realised how daft he looked in the process. "Sorry that was kind of cheesy," he said to Iris who just stood there giggling.

"Oh Ash you sure are funny, I like that about you. I like a lot of things about you." The two then smiled before sharing their first hug as a couple. The two pokemon were now cheering and clapping in excitement.

For the rest of the day the duo sat on the bench with their pokemon on their lap and Iris' hand on Ash's shoulder watching the sun set. "The sun sure is beautiful," Iris said.

"Not as beautiful as you," Ash remarked in cheesy fashion. "You know Iris, today was the greatest day ever. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Nah today was nothing," she replied. "Let's see what the future holds..."

* * *

**And finished! First of all I apologise for that extremely cheesy bit near the end (the "Iris said yes" part in case you were wondering.) I just had to have a bit of cheesiness in there. So that is it. If you were confused about any part of the story then you can send me a DM. I will definitely answer it so don't be shy. I actually had a lot of fun writing that, I just hoped you had the same amount of fun, maybe even more fun reading it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Your words mean so much to me so I would love it if you spent the time to review. It would mean A LOT. So thanks peeps for reading this check my profile page for notices and stay tuned for my next story.**

**P.S. Please follow!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE (please read!): At the moment there are around 80 negaishipping stories. Though this is an amazing amount, I'm sure many people would love the amount to be expanded. Negaishipping is a big community on fanfiction which has been going for over two years and though the Unova series may be coming to an end this year, I would still love to see more people check out the negaishipping community and possibly help promote it. If you have the time, just like I did please pick up a computer and write your own negaishipping story. No matter what you think of it or how long it is, it would still make a great contribution. There are many talented authors on this site who write negaishipping fanfics who may help inspire you in writing a story. Some of those include Toadettegirl2012, EllisW, PlumpysWorld and ScourgeOfHell. Those are my personal recommendations. If you write negaishipping but were not included in that list then I apologize. Also if you, like me, would love to see the negaishipping community expand then feel free to help by adding a similar note in one of your fanfics. So please try and make a contribution to negaishipping by writing a story for the site. As long as it's negaishipping I'll certainly read it. I'm sure you guys can write a great story so don't be afraid about publishing it.**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
